Karma's A Real
by Angelic Sweetness
Summary: Blossom had a crush on one of Townsville's biggest players, Brick Jojo, and one night at a party the hook up. After finding out the she got pregnant with his child, he had already been gone a few weeks before. What happens when they meet sixteen years later and he learns he's developing feelings for her and she's moved on? Reds.
1. one

**A story request for Musa Tecna bestfriends forever.**

**Blossom is a boy-crazy teen with no experiences with boys, so you'll see just how well that plays out...**

* * *

**16 years ago...**

"Blossom! Just talk to him!" Bubbles nudged her sister with a smiled.

Bubbles never had a problem with boys, the blonde bombshell never had an issue talk to guys, neither did her older sister, Buttercup.

Buttercup groaned, "Don't talk to him, the guys an ass and doesn't give a shit about anyone!"

"But isn't he one of your best friends?" Blossom asked pushed her pink glasses closer to her bright pink eyes.

Buttercup laughed.

Blossom stared over to the boy, his locker was only five away from hers, she let put a deep sigh. There was no way she could just walk up to one of the coolest guys in school and blurt put her feeling for him. Not only was he, the biggest playboy Townsville High has ever seen, but he was also one of the most arrogant.

Her friends would often wonder what she saw in him, her sisters were an example.

Her eyes widen when she realized he was walking towards them, her face flushed and she let out a deep breath.

"Hey BC!"

Buttercup looked him up and down and smiled, "What do you want, Brick?"

He rolled his crimson eyes at her, "I'm having a party, be there or suck-"

She punched him in his stomach, "Yeah yeah yeah, I'll see you there. You better have good booze."

His gaze turned to Bubbles and with a toothy grin he said, "Blondie, you can come to."

She smiled and grabbed my shoulder and said, "What about Blossom? If you want us to come she has to come too!?" She said.

He stared at Blossom for a minute and laughed, "She doesn't seem like much of a partier... But whatever she can come, as long as she doesn't wear that."

He grabbed her chin and stared into her beautiful vibrant pink eyes, he noticed he cheeks reddening deeper 'til she was as red as his eyes and he leaned in closer to her waiting for a reaction, "She sure is stunning..." he told himself feeling his heartbeat racing he let go of her chin. He began to feel heat rising to his cheeks and rolled his eyes, oblivious to his feelings.

He stared down at the ground trying to shake of the strange emotions and feelings in his chest.

She looked down at her attire, a pink and black hoodie, a pair of baggy jeans, and her old sneakers.

Bubbles smiled.

Buttercup smirked.

"Will do!" they said in a malicious tone.

Blossom tried her hardest to speak, but nothing came out and she watched him walk away.

Bubbles squealed, "YES! A perfect excuse to give you a makeover! I'm so excited, and I can't wait to see my Boomie! ...Speaking of which."

She ran off in a blaze of happiness, Buttercup tousled my red hair and laughed, "You know how he likes things Blossy? Nice, innocent, and slutty!"

She started laughing at her again.

"Blossom... Clueless about boys, probably one of the easiest things in the world," Buttercup laughed to herself.

She had never been to a high school party in her life, it had always been her sisters' while she stayed at home doing homework or extra credit.

Throughout her classes she daydreamed about the party and getting a moment with Brick, whether it was a dance or heated kisses, she grinned at the thought of something like that happening to a nerd like her.

When school came to an end she walked home with one of her best friends, Dexter.

Dexter had always had feelings for the shy red-head, and he made sure that she didn't know about his feelings, but tonight was going to be different, "S-so, Blossom, I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me- t-to the aquarium d-downtown. I hear they have a great new whales show."

She smiled at him and giggled, "Sorry, maybe tomorrow! I'm going to Brick's party!"

He smiled at her, he was sorta glad she said no, he came up with on short notice and by tomorrow he'd have a chance to impress her.

"See ya tomorrow, Dexter!"

He smiled as he waved at her father, "Yeah, see ya."

She hugged her father and ran into her youngest sister's room, Bubbles had been throwing clothes onto her floor and placing some on her bed

"Let's get this over with," Blossom said enthusiasm rang through her voice.

Bubbles stared at her and smiled, "Yeah... Let do that!"

If she was going to catch any boys eye, specifically Brick, she needed to dress like the girls he dated, like a slut. One way or another she had to learn the truth about the boy she fell for.

"Blossom, why do you like Brick so much? I mean, he is such a-"

Blossom smiled, "Pig, ass, jerk manwhore, playboy."

Bubbles nodded her head, "Yeah... That!"

She sighed, "I'm so tired of everyone asking me that! Why does it fucking matter?!" She moved away from her sister, "You've asked me that so many times, probably more times than I can think! Maybe it is just a stupid crush, but let me have this one. You two get all the boys, you have had more boyfriends than you can count on your hands, and every boy I like wants you two over me, and you two are so oblivious to everything!"

Bubbles cringed, she remembers when she had accidentally kissed the boy her sister liked for months... In front or her, Buttercup had done the same thing only a few days later and it wasn't the first time it would not be the last either.

Blossom had been boy-crazy ever since second grade, and she never had very good taste in boys, though she would never tell her why she liked Brick so much... She didn't deserve to have her heartbroken over a jerk.

Bubbles sighed, "My bad, touchy subject... Do you really want to please him this bad?"

She nodded eagerly, "He knows who I am, maybe if I get him to notice me... I could have a chance."

She watched her toying with her hair and blushing...? Her sister had fallen hard for one of the worlds biggest idiots!?

Buttercup walked in and stared at the lovesick girl then her concerned sister, "This is going crappy! Why does she like him so bad? He's gonna break her heart like every other girl he sees."

"Didn't you date him for a while?" Bubbles teased her.

Buttercup, who was now standing beside her, glared at her little sister, "Why ya' bring up old stuff."

Blossom finally snapped out of her daze and acknowledged her sisters.

So they started dressing her, messing with her, and teaching her.

Bubbles walked out the room to make a call and a different Blossom sat on the bed, "What do girls do to please boys, besides dressing this... Revealing?"

Buttercup smirked, "Let him take control, what harm is there? Even if you start to feel weird brush it off, it'll be fine!"

Little did she know Buttercup was only joking.

Bubbles stepped in and grabbed Buttercup so they could go get ready, Blossom stepped in front of the mirror and gasped, her usually dull red hair that stayed in a ponytail was turned into bouncy curls that cascaded down her back, she had smokey eyes and full red lips, she had wore a tight red dress Bubbles never wore and gave to her, and the black ankle boots she got from her dad.

She smiled, "What will he think of me when he sees this?"

"He'll love it!" She told herself.

About thirty minutes later they went to his party at a country house in the wealthiest side of Townsville, when they entered she scoured the room for Brick, she and her sisters had went there separate ways, she had run into drunken boys and waved them off, and after one hour of searching she gave up and grabbed a cup of 'punch' and after a few too many cups of 'punch' and a keg stand, she stumbled away to find something to do.

She fell on the floor and wiped the tears that fell from her face away, she wanted to go home, not only was this night a complete waste, she had a crap ton of homework to do, she could not find him anywhere, and she was feeling sick and disgusting.

She managed to make her way past the annoying drunken teens and once outside she sunk to her knees and wiped the tears falling from her face, "Why the long face, Red?"

She stared up to the boy with the backwards red baseball cap and a concerned face, "You must be Bubbles sister, why are you crying?"

She sighed, "I-I just wanted to spend the night with you, but that was a total bust, you were always so nice around, yet everyone says other things about you."

He sat down beside her, "Why me?"

"You aren't as bad as you seems to lead on, maybe the right person can change-"

He kissed her, he knew her type well, easy bait. He could easily seduce her and get something from her by the end of the night, he kissed her multiple times and when he saw she was out of breath he grabbed her hand and took her into his car and started driving away from the party.

She stared at him with curious eyes, "Where are you taking me?"

He smirked, "Some where private."

Buttercup was panicking because she had lost her sister, "Why did she go with you brother!?"

The boy who lap she was sitting on top of was her best friend, who she often teased and messed around with, in proper terms he was her friend with benefits, Butch was the towns peoples true playboy, and yet she befriended him.

"Relax, Butterbitch. He wouldn't go off and fuck your sister and even if he does, what's the worse that could happen?"

Though she wanted to believe him and large part of her still worried deeply for her older sister. She knew all the tricks and plays and her sister could be in some serious trouble.

"...Yeah, she'll be good."

Blossom moaned softly as he placed soft kisses down her neck and took off his shirt, what was it Buttercup had told her? Trust what he was doing? ...Something like that.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

Blossom woke up to an empty bed and a note that read, "Sorry, I had to leave. I didn't even get to see your beautiful face when you woke up, but something came up."

She sighed trying to remember the night before and started giggling, "Worth it!"

Thankfully it was Saturday and she was too excited to feel her hangover and her family was concerned about her.

Buttercup knew what happened, she had called Brick on Sunday, and he confirmed her suspicions, "What the hell was that girl thinking... Oh yeah, she was listening to me!"

After she told Bubbles, the two decided not to say anything and wait til the time was right, eventually when she got over her stupid crush she'd come to her senses.

Finally, Monday reared its head around and Blossom walked through the doors with a grin on her perky face. She dressed better than she normally would she wore her tight black V-neck shirt, a ruffled pink mini skirt, and her black mary janes.

Her sisters let watched her go off and find Brick, Buttercup felt sick and she wanted to vomit and hide, she needed to hide and this was all going to blow up in Blossom's face and she'd have to watch her sister get her heartbroken.

Bubbles sighed, "Why would you tell her that! You know for a fact she has no experience what so ever with boys, and you tell her to put out."

"I didn't think she'd take it to heart! Besides, it was a one time thing, it's not like she got... Well, I still don't see why she'd take it to heart," Buttercup said bitterly.

Bubbles shrugged, "If the worse happens, we support her all the way because let's face it, when she finds out what's really going on, she'll be devastated!"

Buttercup nodded her head.

"We can cross that bridge when it come, Miss Depression!"

Blossom had met up with him at the courtyard, like his brother, Boomer, told her to. She waited for a good twenty minutes until three people showed up. Boomer was the boy on the left with shaggy blonde hair and sea blue eyes, Butch was the one on the right with choppy spiked jet black hair and forest green eyes, then there was Brick.

She looked up and felt her throat tighten and her mouth turn dry, she stared in awe at the boy before her.

He stared at her and smirked, "What'd ya' want, Red?"

She felt his crimson eyes staring her down, searching for something, "I-I was told t-to talk to you h-here, did I do something?"

His eyes narrowed and he groaned, "Shit, you're that girl... Well, Friday was fun, but let's face reality you are nothing, but a lowlife nerdy bitch who can do & won't do shit. You put out so easily with the simplest of compliments, because I'm fucking rich. I can do what I want."

Blossom tilted her head to the side and frowned, "So you do want to be seen with me? Is that it? You think I care what you of people think of me? ... I don't like you because your rich, or popular, or any type of social ladder crap. I liked you because you are the exact opposite of what people say you are. You just act like that because you care about what people think about you."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, I'm so fucking tired of girls like you! Why the fuck else would I let you of all people come near me? Because people like you are easy and believe anything you're told."

She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, but she held them back and ran away, "I hate you! You really are a selfish asshole, just like everyone one says!"

His brothers had come along only to watch him, Boomer spoke up first, "Um... You know her sisters are Bubbles and Buttercup, right?"

"That was pretty shitty move there, bro. Even for you," Butch said, shoving his hands into his pickets.

Brick shrugged, "It's for the best anyways, people like her deserve this treatment."

He lied, even though he felt like going after her and explaining he bit his tongue and walked to his car and off.

A few weeks had past and news had spread that Brick had left the Townsville for private matters, no one knew the real reason he left, but people had their guesses and tried to make up their own answers.

Blossom hadn't been sad, if anything she was over it. She knew the truth and she didn't care if he left or if he ever came back. She laid in her bed groaning, she had been sick every morning for the past week and she knew why.

She felt horrible and couldn't eat, her sisters knew and worst of all her dad knew. Though it hurt him, they lied to him about going to a party he had quickly gotten over it, because the realization that he was going to be a grandfather was kicking in.

Bubbles was ecstatic about being an aunt, while Buttercup had asked their dad for sound proof walls.

Blossom avoided telling anyone who the father was, she lied to her sisters telling them that she forgot and her dad that she couldn't remember. It ate her inside that she would raise her child with out it's father, but it was for the best. Wasn't it?

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter one.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. two

**So we start with Brick's POV and most likely Blossom's in the next chapter. And I promise you all that Brick isn't as big as an asshole that everyone is assuming, he will have a lot of growing up to do if he want to get on Blossom's good side... If you know what I mean!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

I turned over on my bed and faced a petite blond girl who giggled at me, "Whatt happened to you last night?" she asked giggling softly.

I stared at her for a minute her pale green eyes bore into my crimson eyes and I frowned, "Who are you again?"

"Anna. My name is Anna, we went to high school together?"

I shrugged, "All you whores are the same cheap & easy."

She poked my chest, "Things weren't the same after you left. I missed you and this," she placed a kiss on my lips and smiled, "We were the perfect couple, but you... Cheated on my with some loser."

"I don't remember who your talking about," I muttered rubbing the lack of sleep I got out of my eyes.

"She had a major crush on you, people said she got pregnant... But no one really remembers her... That send off prank was hilarious by the way, the poor bitch didn't even see it coming!"

She had a laughing fit.

I pinned her on the bed and smirked, "Enough talk, I'm not quite finished with you yet."

She rolled her eyes, "No, what about you wife? Besides we had sex last night after all."

I placed a trail of kisses down her neck, "Its... Okay... What she won't know... Won't... Hurt her...!"

I felt her warm lips connect with mine for a quick second and I stared down at her, "I heard a lock!"

She sprang out of bed and scrambled on the floor searching for her clothes, which weren't really clothes, if she walks out wearing the swimsuit she came in here with, knowing the paparazzi are outside my house waiting for me to screw up. I went to my closet threw on a black shirt and my blue jeans, I grabbed my car keys and smirked at her, "There will always be high school."

"Morning Brick and... Mis- You? Brick, are you starting this again?!" My youngest brother, Boomer, whined.

She gave him a thin smile, "Nice to see you too."

"You and Misty! You said you'd stop cheating on her, and she's like your "secretary" this is like your fifth marriage going downhill because...?"

He's only upset because Misty was his childhood friend of his and she is also the reason my third marriage ended, and now Anna will end that marriage pretty soon. Although, it doesn't matter much because if you pay them fifty thousand dollars, they shut up and get over it. But I never had to. As far as the world knows I've never been divorced, so it will still be as if I was never married.

"Well Boomer, where is-"

"What the FUCK! YOU ASS," Misty yelled staring hard at Anna.

Her face was the same as the many girlfriends & ex-wives I had, a mix of anger and sadness. "Well look babe, when this happened with what's her face, you were laughing and now... You're crying, just get over it!"

She started blubbering and saying things no ones could understand and she stormed off, I knew what she was saying things like, 'I hate you, you jerk, stupid bastard, things like that.'

Anna shrugged and strutted away, "Call me, Brick."

Boomer muttered a goodbye that went along the lines of, "Herpes infested skank."

I laughed, "Good one."

He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Do you really care about women or are you just messing around with their emotions again, to see how they'd react?"

I smirked, "They are all cheap excuses of women and were just after my money little do they know they signed a prenuptial."

"Misty didn't."

I grinned even more, "Oh yes she did! So she get exactly what she came with... NOTHING!"

Boomer shook his head in disgust, "You are just being a real ass right now, what if you got your heart broken, what then?"

"..."

He sighed, "Oh yeah, you don't care."

"What does it matter?" I asked glaring at him.

He shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter."

I grabbed a suitcase and started tossing some of Megan's shit in there, "You gonna help or what?"

He looked at me bewildered, "What are you doing with her stuff?"

"I'm either gonna burn it or kick her," I said as Boomer helped toss her shit in the suitcases.

About twenty minutes later, I came downstairs tossing her suitcases outside, "Take your shit and go!"

She stared at me with pleading pale green eyes and started slapping my chest, "I-I have nowhere to go! My family h-hates me for marrying you in the first place! Please I beg of you, let me stay for a few weeks at least until I come up with something! P-Please Brick," she was on her knees now.

I walked upstairs to grab the rest of her suitcases and this time I threw them out the windows and watched her trashy clothing splattering on the floor, I walked downstairs and scooped Missy in my arms, "Come on, don't make it any harder than it has to be."

I placed her on top of her luggage and smirked, "You have ten minutes before I call the police."

I slammed the door and sighed, Boomer frowned, "It's raining."

I shrugged, "She'll get a free shower."

"..."

"What?! It's funny!" I started chuckling at it.

"...Not really, bro. I used to look up to you," he placed his hand on the bridge of his nose and shook his head in plain anger and disgust.

I sunk into my seat, he was playing with the guilt card. If Butch was here he'd have my back before, but now that he married "Butterbitch", an old nickname, and they had demons.

As in kids, and lets be honest kids are demons.

Now, Butch is just like Boomer, married with demons. I looked at him and asked, "What time is it?"

He replied, "About nine AM, why?"

"Nothing you'd care about, but I need to spend my afternoon with demons," I responded.

He smiled, "They are called children and they are pretty awesome, you'd never know because you don't have any."

I frowned, "And I'm glad I don't."

"You were a kid once, ya know!" He yelled as I walked out of the house closing the door.

I hopped into my red Ferrari 250 GT, a gift from my dad about something with the family business, and drove down the highway and pulled into Pokey Oaks Elementary. I am supposed to give a speech about following their dreams, never giving up, answer a couple of questions, and eat lunch with the winner of the "I have a dream" story contest.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked in, 'Oh the memories!' Pokey Oaks Elementary is an old school, I remembered getting my parents called and the playground fights that my brothers and I occasionally got into.

I walked into the office and saw a friendly face, it was Bubbles, my brother's wife, she hugged me and smiled.

"It's been almost a year since I've seen you, Brick! I'm so glad you agreed to do this," she released me from a bear hug.

She had honey blonde hair that stopped mid-back and wore a cream colored blouse with a black pencil skirt and white heels, "How've you been?"

"Could've been better," I shrugged nonchalantly.

Her light blue eyes sparkled in amusement and she giggled, "Well, I want you to meet the winner of the contest her name is Star Smith."

She stared at me wide eyed, "So your Mr. Johnson... You look like my brother?"

"Oh really?" She was amusing to me, just the way she looked was so familiar in its own way. I got to read the winners story and hers was very creatively written. It kinda reminded me of things I went through.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "But my Mommy said that you are a bad person and that I shouldn't be talking to you ever, but you seem nice."

I rolled my eyes "She sounds like a real charmer."

"Star, you need to be in the auditorium!" Bubbles chirped, I hadn't ever noticed her.

She nodded her head, "Bye Mister! Bye Auntie!"

She skipped off into the halls.

"Why is her mom such a... You know," I said, looking for another word for bitch.

Bubbles frowned, "That "lady" would be my sister."

"I thought Butters married Butch, unless she was cheating on him... But they're still married aren't they?" I said, trying to piece the pieces. Honestly, I don't know who my brothers kids are because I plain could give two shits, but Star looks nothing like Butch and Butterbitch.

"One, they are happily married. And Two, they aren't her parents."

"Then who is?"

She shook her head, "Honestly Brick, you don't remember my other sister...? Her name is Blossom, and she's not married... But don't try to roll the dough!"

Roll the dough? She means have sex with her and never call her back...

"Why would I do that? Is she ugly or married...?" I asked.

She looked pissed at me, you could almost see smoke coming off her head, "Try remembering," she says through gritted teeth.

I shrugged, "No memories."

Bubbles crossed her arms and sighed, "Let's just get to the auditorium, please?"

We walked in silence and I tried to remember something having to do with that name, Blossom. It sounded so... Sweet and kind, but no memory of her. I for whatever reason saw a beautiful red head girl with red lips and wearing a white flowing dress, just dancing around. No Blossom though.

Once I heard a roar of applause, snapping me out of my thoughts, I walked up to the stage gave a speech, blah blah things like that. And I introduced Star, finished all of that and then walked of the stage, "Come on, kid!"

She walked towards me and smirked, "Let's not go to lunch, I wanna see my Mommy instead... Are you not curious to see her, too?"

I shoved my hands into my pockets, "Isn't that against the rules of this?"

She shook her head, "I want to eat lunch with you and my Mommy, at my house. You ate supposed to take me where I want for the lunch, and I wanna go home for lunch, you understand."

"..."

"I'm only six! What harm could I do," she said with annoyance.

"... This is illegal."

She shrugged, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You'd be surprised," I muttered, pulling my car keys out walking with Star to my car. I opened the door for her and once I got into my car, I could see she was jumping in her seat.

"Where do you live?" I asked placing the keys into the ignition.

"Leave the school and turn right," she said pointing to the directions.

It took ten minutes for her to figure out where it was, once we got there she threw open the door and started ringing the doorbell, I closed the doors. The only thing I'm interested in is seeing "Blossom" I can't recall her much.

Ring-ring-ring-ring!

She sighed, "She's probably sleeping," she pulled out a key from her shoe and unlocked the door.

She ran up stairs and I followed, 'This is so illegal!' something in my head told me.

She opened a door and she screamed, "MOMMY!"

The lady she was referring to was not familiar, this woman was sitting on her bed reading with black frames attached to her face, curly fiery red hair, bright pink eyes, and red lips... Oh.

So she's THAT Blossom. The Blossom who I made cry, the Blossom who was always nice to me, the Blossom who thought I was nice, the Blossom who I liked and couldn't get out of my head for weeks. So I decided to break things off with her only to discover that the fluttering feelings in my chest was... Something Boomer told me about.

I pushed that box out of my head for years and now like that, it's back. I remembered the way she looked at the party I invited her to, I remembered the way she laugh at my jokes, I remember the thing she told me before we went into that hotel that, "Sex means nothing if you don't love the person back."

I felt my face get heated remember what happened next, Star stared at me funny, "Mister, are you sick?"

I shook my head, "I-I'm good."

She laughed, "You look like a tomato."

Blossom turned to her and started to feel her forehead, "Who is he? How did you get home? Are you hurt, or sick?"

"Um, Brick Johnson, he drove me, and... No." She smiled feeling proud she finished her Mom's questionnaire.

She sighed, "Why aren't you at school?"

"I wanted to see you!"

Her eyes then shifted towards me, "And you brought her home?"

"I-"

"I told him to, he didn't want to Mommy, I wanted to eat lunch with you and Mr. Johnson," she stared down at the floor guiltily then smirked, "And he wanted to see you."

"Oh," she looked taken aback by her last reply.

She looked up, "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes/ No."

She shook her head, "I don't remember you."

* * *

**AWKWARD! So in the next chapter will will see what Blossom think of see Brick, and I will update as fast as I can.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. three

**So now you guys all get to see what Blossom feels about Brick and that she just made the situation extremely awkward.**

**I own nothing, but my love for the readers.**

* * *

I looked at Star and smiled, "I think Dragon is missing you, why don't you go check in on him while I talk to... Prick?"

"Brick."

I looked up at him, "Right."

She giggled and ran out of the room, I stood up and closed the door behind her and locked it, "May I help you?"

He looked at my face and he began turning red, I felt something in my body burning. Oh yeah, I know him well.

A boy I had been in love with majority of my twerk and teenage years, the boy who played me like a card and threw my back with the rest in the deck. The boy who I had cared about, the boy who I gave, no stole something from me. My innocence. My kisses. Me.

I frowned remembering the soft kisses he planted on my lips, the thing I remember the most of my teenage years was how he stole me away with a few cheap words and a dirty secret.

During high school, I was his dirty secret. Not a girlfriend, not a friend with benefits, his toy he played when he was tired or bored. And when he left he told people that I was a cheap slut, I remember that and I feel my body heat rising, and my frown turned to a scowl.

I hated the aftermath of what he did to me, my friends became enemies, the only person who stuck with me were Bubbles & Buttercup. I went down a road of no return and eventually quit, after learning that I was pregnant I kept it a secret from everyone except my sisters.

Eventually, Buttercup grew distant from me and started hanging around her friends more, while Bubbles and I ate on the roof and talked about how things would change. After the sixth month, Buttercup slipped out that I was pregnant to the entire school, and that didn't help my situation. She and I haven't talked since then, I take Star, Sarah, & Drake over there sometimes when I know Buttercup isn't home, and when she is she doesn't open her door for me, one of her kids do.

Bubbles eventually became distant as well and was focusing more on her cheerleading than anything else, she spent more time with Buttercup and I was by myself. She and I still talk, but not as much as before. After Sarah and Drake were born, my dad said it was time for me to grow up since I thought of myself as one.

He kicked me out and I didn't mind after awhile, I found a home to stay in where my best friend Robin Garrett lives with a few others and we stayed there for three years, and she helped me out with the twins, I got into touch with an old friend named Dexter, who helped me get into school again. His longtime girlfriend Charlene watched Sarah & Drake while I went to school and got my degree in law. He helped me get back on my feet with a job at his law firm, which to this day I still work at.

Once on my two feet I moved into the suburbs, closer to where I grew up. And adopted Star eight days after she was born, and to my surprise Sarah & Drake were excited to have a new sibling. They always got along and with that, I realized that I missed my sisters, but we haven't talked in almost sixteen years, they don't remember me.

Brick didn't know this... Neither did my sisters. No one knew this, except me. I worked my ass off to get to where I am, he was handed everything in his life. He let his brothers get disowned without even having the guts to stop him. He stood there and let it happen. I was told by Butch, but he and Brick weren't always getting along back then, Boomer always defended his eldest brother. Even though, Brick bullied him most, he never doubted that Brick had a heart.

I did.

They were the only ones who I told them who Sarah & Drake's father was, I didn't tell anyone else, because I didn't see why I should. I did receive strange looks from people always asking where my "husband" is. I don't need a man to succeed in life, I already had.

I locked up my heart and didn't open it up to any like him, or any other men. People told me that I shouldn't do that because I'll regret it later on. As I glared into his crimson eyes, he turned his head away with flushed cheeks.

"Hi Bloss-"

I clenched my hands into fist and stood in front of him, "Hi? Do you know what you did to me?! You tricked me, you humiliated me, and I lost a lot thanks to you!"

He sighed, "So? What do you want from me, do you want money?"

"...No. I want you to leave, we are nothing you selfish jerk. I will never forget what you did to me and things you lied about, so you can leave."

He looked up at me and frowned, "I'm not leaving. Not 'til you listen to me."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, but I can't change the past-"

I shushed him and whispered softly, "...Do you hear that? It's the sound of the world booing you off stage!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply, "I honestly don't know what I saw in you."

"You didn't even care about me to begin with! If you did you wouldn't have called me some lovesick idiot!"

He froze and remained silent.

"You told me that I'm a cheap slut who can't do shit for herself, but looks like you were wrong." I pointed out, "Did this all by myself!"

He smirked at me and began laughing.

I crossed my arms, "What's so funny?"

"You were wrong, you can't even get a man! You think you know everything," he pointed at me, "But obviously you don't know anything."

I stared blankly at him and said, "Neither do you. But I'm sure that your fifty-seven ex-wives and 253 cheap girls miss you."

He glared at me, "Fuck you."

"You did, and you then you called me trash after you took my innocence away and told everyone."

He looked at me and groaned, "Just shut up."

"I don't have to listen to someone who screwed me over do I?"

He sat on the empty seat and stared out the window, "I didn't know you had more kids?"

"What?"

He pointed outside and said, "Yeah, two red-heads that look almost like you. I wonder where there dad is?"

I jumped up, "WHAT?!"

"MOM! WE'RE HOME!"

"SARAH?! DRAKE?!"

"Hm? I think you could've done better than who ever their dad was, and didn't even care enough to watch them grow up, shame," Brick muttered.

I shook my head, "You need to leave now!"

"MOM!? ARE YOU GO IN THERE?!" Drake yelled from behind the door.

I shoved Brick into the restroom and closed the door behind me, "Yes, I'm fine dear."

He opened the door and looked around the room, "You're acting weird today. Star is too. What happened?"

He ran a hand through his short choppy pink hair and his crimson eyes were alert, he was wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of green converse. He always reminded me of Brick in his own way, the way he behaved & acted he got from his father, Brick. And since he grew up with no father figure, he thought of Butch as his dad.

Butch would often come around and talk to Drake, since Drake's real dad had disappeared from the face of the earth. He took him to his games and practices when I couldn't.

Buttercup would watch over Sarah, making her the tomboy she is today, though I didn't talk to Buttercup yet, she and Sarah talked about a lot of things. She taught her how to ride a skateboard, something that reminded me of Buttercup and how we always found her at the skate park.

Star preferred Bubbles and Boomer, she didn't want to play favorites, but you could tell.

I shrugged, "I promised to take her to get some takeout."

_"Takeout? Really?"_

"Who's in there?" Drake asked, he began to walk to the door.

"DRAKE!" Star yelled as loud as she could, shaking the house.

He turned and sighed, "You owe me and explanation, later."

My eyes followed his feet until they were out of range, he closed the door behind him and I listened to the sound of his footsteps until they were gone. I opened the door and pulled the idiot out of the restroom and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Wow Pinky, even I could think of something better than takeout. Why not-"

I cupped my hand over his mouth, "Shh! I need to get you outta here."

He looked and stoked my cheek, "Mhnp Jknc Yohv gjig."

I removed my hand from his lips and wiped my hand on his shirt, "What?"

"I have to take your kid back to school."

I slowly nodded my head, "Just stay right here and I'll tell you when you can come out."

"Sure."

I exited my room, softly closing the door behind me. I began walking down the stairs and noticed how quiet the house was, I knew something was obviously not right and entered the kitchen to three kids. One brunette, one red-head, and my adorable pink haired son, all staring at me.

Star was sitting on the black marble island countertop with her cat Dragon, Drake stood next to Sarah, who was staring at the snow-white cat.

"Mom, who was in your room?" Sarah asked turning her attention away from the cat.

She had long red hair with pink streaks, and bright pink eyes like mine, she wore a baggy black t-shirt that read "Who Cares?", she was wearing blood-red skinny jeans, and a pair of black Toms.

Drake frowned, "Yeah, and you do owe us some answe-"

"Answers? Well, he's a client and I would have used my office but it is being cleaned today, does that satisfy you?" I lied, I know this may bite me back later on, but I really wanted to get Brick out if here.

They looked at each other and sighed, "Fine."

"Why are you home so earlier?"

Sarah smirked at her brother, "Testing, we finished early and were allowed to leave, right Drake."

"Pretty much," he smirked back at her.

They both went upstairs and a thought entered my head, "They aren't-"

"They went to your room, Mommy."

I sprinted up the stairs, my door was wide open and so was the restroom door, "AHEM!"

They turned to me and sighed.

After I kicked the out and they went there rooms, I searched high & low for Brick, but he was no where in my room. I went to the kitchen and Star wasn't there either. I looked out the window and saw he was driving off with Star.

I sat on the steps and wondered if I should tell them about their dad. They deserved the right to know, yes. But at the same time, if they found out how would they react to me.

Sarah has always been curious about who her dad was, Drake, however, didn't have as much interest as her. He thought of himself as the man of the house and he liked it that way.

I shouldn't tell them yet. I need to be in a good setting, and then explain everything out to them. Worst case scenario, Sarah get upset for a few days and gradually moves past. Drake would be more understanding than Sarah because he has a level head. That's why he is the oldest.

Sarah has a temper, a horrible temper, she will do things and say things she doesn't mean or want to happen. Drake is one of the few people who can calm her down, he doesn't mind her temper and is the only person who doesn't get upset by it. He finds it amusing that she is like this, most of the time.

I rested my hand on my head and decided to wait for Star to come home.

* * *

**And that ends chapter three, and we'll be back to Mister Brick in the next one.**

**Review.**


	4. four

**So the theme of this chapter is the truth hurts, and for Brick it hurts... A LOT! So you get to meet Boomer, Butch, and if you are lucky Buttercup. A lot of memories for you guys to see and please review, I can't know if I'm good or bad if I'm not told.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

"Brick that was harsh," Boomer muttered as he watched the redhead running away in tears, "She didn't even do anything to you."

"We had great sex, I give her that, but what does it matter? She could die and I still wouldn't care."

Butch smirked, "Let me hit that, she's vulnerable now, so she'll be easy."

I glared at him, my fists clenched and then unclenched, "What the fuck..?"

"You can't, she's your best friends sister... She'd kill you."

He shrugged, "So? I'd still hit it, after all you're in the lead now because of her... Her name's Bliss or some shit like that."

"Blossom," Boomer corrected him.

I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands into my pockets, "I gotta go see Butterslut, 'kay."

They shrugged and waved me away.

I trugded through the halls the halls, at the sight of me people would start whispering, "It's already spreading..."

I stopped at my locker and shoved the cards, letters, pictures, and textbooks into a plastic bag and dropped it into a trash bin, one of the notes fell out. I picked it up and read:

"Thank you for everything, Blossom."

I sighed in frustration, "It's better this way, Blossy... I'm sorry," I thought to myself, and shoved the note into my pocket.

The loud ass warning bell rang and everyone began clearing the halls rushing out of the halls and head to first period, once the halls were clear I pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

As I lit the cigarette, I heard a loud thud at the end of the hall, I dropped the cigarette on to the floor and walked to the end of the hall, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

I peeked my head out and saw an enraged Missy or Misty some shit like that, glaring at the petite redhead I just blew off, her face had been stained with tears and she had a large red mark on her left cheek, "I-I didn't know-"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND, THAT YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled, I'm damn sure the entire school can hear this drama queen.

A batch of fresh tears began pouring out of her once bright pink eyes, now red from crying. Missy flipped a lock of ugly brown hair and flipped it off her shoulder, she began tying her hair into a ponytail, "You are so pathetic! He was only feeling sorry for you, you are an ugly loser! That's the only reason he slept with you, because you are nothing but a number to him. I, however, am his one true love. So crawl under the rock you've hidden under you stupid-"

SLAP!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T LIKE HIM AND I NEVER HAVE SO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID PLASTIC BARBIE DOLL!" Blossom yelled, I could tell she was taken aback by this and a few seconds later, Missy had tackled Blossom.

"I think you need more training, you weak whore!"

I walked over to the horrible scene and yanked Missy from Blossom, she looked up at me and smirked seductively, "Kiss me."

Before I could even mutter a "Hell NO!" she placed her crocodile mouth on mine, I'd wish it were Blossom that I was kissing, but it wasn't and I think that ship has sailed.

I managed to push her off and I didn't see Blossom's heartbroken face, just her running away.

I decided to chase after her and I froze, she was with her sisters. They were hugging and consoling her and a wave of frustration ran over me, I can't fix what was broken. The damage was done and any chance I had to fix things was gone, I helped up the wrong girl, I hurt the girl that I liked- I liked her?

I liked Blossom?

I liked her a lot, and I screwed up.

"Brick..?"

I turned around to see Blossom, she was by herself. Her eyes where left with no emotion, only tears that began to fall, "I-I"

I hugged her as tight as I could, never wanting to let her go. We stayed there for a few minutes until she pushed me away, "This! T-this isn't right! Y-you are a horrible person!"

I stared at her in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"You c-can't hate someone then love them the next!" She glared at me with hate, "GO TO HELL, YOU S-SELFISH ASS! MY HEART I-IT ISN'T A TOY TO PLAY WITH AND ALL YOUR GOOD AT IS PLAYING, SO IF THAT'S HOW IT'LL BE THEN NO!"

She walked away and she was wiping her eyes. I cringed at the words she had previously said, I walked out the school doors and lit a cigarette, letting the sweet nicotine calm my nerves. I walked over to my red truck and took one last puff for my cigarette before dropping it to the floor and putting the flame out, and stepping into the truck I slammed the door shut and drove off to who knows where, I just wanted to get the fuck away from that school.

* * *

I rolled into my driveway and saw my door was wide open, I tilted my head in utter confusion, "Did Missy come back?"

I opened the car door cautiously and stepped into the house, I looked around and saw three people casually sitting on my couch, eating my food, laughing at my TV, they didn't even notice me.

"AHEM!"

They turned their heads to the enterance of the door, "Oh, you're home."

One the raven haired girl with a lime green streak in her hair stood up and smirked at her husband, Butch, her exotic lime green eyes stared me down, "You know Brick,"she wrapped her arms around my neck.

My eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing?"

She slapped me as hard as she could and laughter rang from her and my idiot brothers, "I never got you back for bitching out my sister, you bitch!"

Butch wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, "You know that you're not supposed to be violent... Yet."

I gagged, "Please not the couch."

Butch glared at me, "Buzz kill."

My cheek began to sting horribly, "Shit!"

She started snickering, still in my brother's arms, "Well... You make every girl in school attack her because of the biggest mistake she ever made... At least no one fought her for obvious reasons."

Buttercup pried Butch's hands away from her waist and began whispering to Butch, after he shook his head she grabbed me by the shoulders and smirked, "I'm surprised you haven't seen her yet, if you hadn't disappeared all thoughs years ago, she might have like you better. She might have cared about you in some way, but you called her a cheap slut and told her to fuck off... I saw you do it too."

Boomer, who was silent this whole time, decided to butt in, "You went to see, right?"

I shrugged, "One of her kids made drive them home, I didn't think they were related-"

"Typical Brick. Never think, just do. No wonder she hates you," Buttercup spat, "She isn't stupid!"

Boomer rolled his eyes and frowned, "What do you know? She hates you too."

We all watched and waited for a reaction, but none came she frowned and turned to Boomer, "What do you know about her-"

"I know she hates you for what you did, not you in general... She wantsled to keep it secret, but you made a mistake talking to Alyssa that day."

I took a seat next to Boomer and frowned, "Tell me something I should know!"

He turned to me and sighed, "I only know as much as you in your situation."

Butch narrowed his eyes at Boomer, "Boomer-"

"I need to get home," Boomer announced, narrowing his eyes at his green eyed brother, "Great to see you again, Brick."

We silently watched him leave, it was Buttercup who broke the silence. "Do you still like my sister?"

I shrugged, "One time could tell after all."

"We should tell him," Butch muttered, regretfully.

Buttercup nodded her head, "Go ahead."

Butch pulled out his phone and began playing a message, a soft voice said, "Hi Butch... I've been trying to get in touch with your brother... But... He wasn't answering so could you tell him that I miss him... A lot... I know you said to forget but I can't so please pass the message okay... I'll be at the plaza my dad owns at seven... Tell him please, thanks."

Beep.

"When was this? Who was that?" I looked up at them, for some sort of answer.

"Yesterday, it's her again... She's back in town again-"

Buttercup cut him off, "But you could try your ass of to impress my sister instead of fucking that cheap slut because she was your first "crush"." She used her fingers to quote the word "crush" which was almost true, I was her first and she was my first, she had moved away when we were 14 because her dad found out about us.

"Berserk... She's back?" I asked almost speechless.

Butch smirked, "You know she's-"

"Unavailable. That doesn't matter her boyfriend-"

"Husband," They said.

"So? She wants me, not her pathetic little husband."

Buttercup smirked, "You do that, go sleep with her and reap the benefits, I dare you."

I shrugged, "Fine, I can do that."

"She's married! She probably has a family, she could be knocked up! She only wants to seduce you, you don't even know if who she married," Butch spat.

"Your point?"

Butch rolled his eyes, you could tell he was annoyed, it was all over his face. They stayed for an few more minutes before departing. Once they left the only sound I heard was silence. Pure agonizing silence.

It was only six thirty, I could go to that plaza or I could stay here in painful silence... I think you all know what I did, I grabbed my coat and got back into the expensive car and sped off.

I got there about seven thirteen, and as promised she was there not much changed except she looked just like Blossom... But that doesn't make much sense.

I was so close to driving off the edge of a cliff, but I guess my mind wasn't working with my body anymore and before I knew it I was staring down at the smirking girl, "You never change do you?"

It was Berserk.

She had messy red hair and had magenta eyes that gleamed with pride, I stroked her cheek and a wide smirk curled on my lips, "You haven't changed much either."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and planted a long kiss on them. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we stayed like this for a while. I feel... Wierd. Like this wasn't right after all.

She must have noticed because she pulled away and frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you really married?" I asked cauciously.

She shrugged, "Does it matter?"

I don't remember much after that, but I remember waking up to Berserk. Next to me. I groaned, "Great the blackouts are back."

She turned to me and snickered, "I can't believe how long it's been since we did this."

I looked around and realized something important. THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see," She began kissing my neck and I heard footsteps, "Berserk, what's going o-"

Too late.

The door opened and I saw a little girl with watery eyes and a man with wide eyes. I know him, he was a close friend of mine, even now... Well before, Mitch Mitchelson, oh yeah I remember now.

The little girl, probably about ten years old had brown hair and magenta eyes, and began to break down into tears.

Mitch, on the other hand, didn't cry. He turned red with rage, "WHAT THE HELL, BRICK! YOU FUCKED MY WIFE!"

I turned to her and she began to shed crocodile tears, "I-It was terrible, he forced himself on my and he threatened to hurt Amelia if I didn't."

Lots and lots of swear were shared and I put my clothes back on and left the house. That fucking whore does it again, she clung to her weak husband the entire time while he went on and on about how I ruined our friendship and his marriage other things were said. Things I didn't care for, but what the fuck!

Once I was a good distance away from her fucking house she called me, I answered. My blood boiled when she went to her innocent voice, "B-Brick, I'm so sorry... I never meant for any of that to hap-"

"Cut the bullshit, Berserk. Be honest with one of your victims for once," I spat.

"Fine," her voice had changed drastically compared to before, "I wanted to spice up my love life and who better than the boy who was so lovesick over me. It only to your idiot brothers and Bitterslut to finish it off. Because you never listen to anyone but your ego."

I rolled my eyes, "Go to hell."

"When we were little you never knew what it was like to get embarrassed or humiliated so a friend of mine who you got pregnant in high school told me everything you did and I help them with revenge, so screw you Brick! And she wouldn't talk to you for all the money in the world, nor will she let you know you got her pregnant. I think you've already seen her, so that narrows it down to how many sluts? Like ten thousa-"

I hung up after that, I don't know what the hell she was talking as about because any girl I slept with was sent money if they thought they were pregnant so they could get the problem taken care of.

I sighed and rubbed my templates, probably just another one of her tricks but just yo make sure, I dialed a number of the only person who I could trust, "Boomer, we need to talk about a problem."

"Don't tell me you slept with another girl and ruined their marriage," he said sarcastically.

"Don't remind me, I'm coming to your house so be prepared for it."

"Oh great, I'll throw a feast in your honor."

I hung up, I only wanted reassurance. Then I'd forget this ever happened, shouldn't be to hard.

* * *

**So will he figure out just how dumb he is or not? I think it's kinda obvious who Berserk was talking about. If you'd like to see more Berserk let me know and should Boomer spill his guts?**

**Is Brick smart enough to put the pieces together? ...Probably not.**

**Review, my lovely readers! **


	5. five

**So I wanted to give some more Berserk to you all. It doesn't fit with the rest because at first I planned on bringing her back, but this was more interesting.**

**The italics have nothing to do with the none italics at all, just wanted to fill your lives with more Berserk.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

_I smiled at my best friend as she retold her story of the idiot that actually thought she was British model, who didn't know a lick of English, "Berserk, you are such an idiot!"_

_We both laughed._

_"So? About their father," her magenta eyes shifted towards my face, "Are you ever going to tell them the truth?"_

_I stared at Sarah and Drake, babbling on the floor while playing with their blocks, I sighed, "I don't think I want to... But-"_

_She rolled her eyes and sighed as well, "You are eighteen, Blossy! And I'm your family since you left your real family, don't worry about Brick... We both have a little history with that douche anyways..."_

_I looked up at her, "You knew him?!"_

_She nodded her head, "You know how every girl goes through a bad boy phase, I was fourteen. He hated the world, I thought I could change him. We had intercourse," She eyed the twins are they stared at her in awe, which was normal for her, "Long story short, I moved, he lied about keeping in touch, the next day he already stole another girls virginity... And yours."_

_I frowned, "He got us both huh?"_

_"Yep, and with a few sweet words."_

_"What did he ever hide your "relationship" from everyone?" She asked making quotations around the word relationship._

_I nodded my head._

_She brought her knees to her chest and groaned, "Nevermind... Forget I said anything."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_She didn't look at me, she was looking past me to the turquoise walls of the living room, "It means he was using you... To cheat. He had a girlfriend didn't he? Ignore you when people were around unless you were mentioned. You were a secret hookup, if he found out you were pregnant before he left for good, he would've given you five thousand dollars to "get it taken care of" why do you think he's slept with so many girls and none of them turned up pregnant?"_

_I felt like she had just slapped me in the face with an old dirty fish, "Oh, so I don't mean much to him, huh?"_

_She glared at me, "I bet he didn't even use protection, he just wanted a quickie and didn't even feel bad about the shit you went through in high school!? I'd hunt him down and murder him."_

_I felt tears burn my eyes, that scar was still too fresh to touch and hard to talk about, tears began to spill from my eyes, "I-I wish I wasn't so s-stupid!"_

_Berserk's face softened and she looked at me again, "It's not your fault, you are just a victim like the hundreds of other girls, sweetie."_

_I wiped the tears from my face._

_"Big girls don't cry, they get even," She smirked at me._

* * *

_I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes once more, I was on a lunch date with Dexter. As much as I'd love to eat lunch with my old friend and new boss, I need to go him and stay in bed._

_Why? Because I'm going down memory lane, looking through all the shit I went through before I had tried to forget came back. The sleepless nights and the tequila shots I had downed._

_I watched the door and waited for Dexter._

_After ten minutes, I put my head down. This was getting annoying, either he's mad or just to busy to eat lunch with his best friend. Those are the only reasons I can think of._

_"Aw! Look such a cute babies, are they your siblings?" An old woman asked, gesturing to the three-month old twins in the stroller, one girl one boy, both asleep._

_I bit my lower lip and shook my head._

_"Cousins? I know that you are too young to be popping' out children," the old woman stated._

_"T-They are mine actually," I whispered softly, hoping she hadn't heard. But she did._

_Her face twisted in anger and she frowned deeply, "And the father?"_

_I wiped a stray tear away, "H-he doesn't care about us..."_

_"Tsk! Young people never thinking about the consequences of their actions, those poor bastards-"_

_"Shut it, you old desperate attention whore! Leave the girl alone," a girl with magenta eyes yelled from across the diner, "TSK! Always picking in people, just shut the hell up bitch!"_

_The old woman stomped away, and the girl who defended me stepped forward. She had long auburn curls that cascaded over her shoulders and dressed like a punk rocker. She smiled at me and giggled, "Cute kids."_

_I watched Sarah squirming slightly to the girls touch, "Are you going to insult me as well."_

_"I came from a long line of teen moms, I hold a lot of respect for them, and I kinda saved you from McBitchy's bitch pitch of the month... What do you think?"_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"I'm Berserk, nice to meet ya'._

_"Likewise, I'm Blossom."_

_"I get the feeling you are hiding from something... Maybe reality? Or the truth perhaps?" She said, taking the seat to my left._

_"Maybe I am."_

* * *

I bit my lower lip and sighed, I had to talk to him sooner or later, it's been at least sixteen years since we talked. He could hate me forever, could he?

I still remember everything that had happened in that pink room, each argument and miserable night.

He was still an important part of my life and my father.

I pressed the doorbell, hearing that ring brought back memories. Some good, some bad.

The door opened and an unfamiliar face appeared, once slick black hair now a bright shiny sliver, his turquoise eyes dull and large bags on his wrinkled face. He smiled softly at me before squeezing me into a hug, "B-blossom, I missed you so much."

I kept a straight face and grunted a "Hi" back to him, father or not he said something that wasn't needed to be said and I don't think I can for get it, that he thought of me as a huge disappointment and my kids as bastards... Even if I get told this a lot it hurt coming from someone who said they are family.

"You're sisters are here if you'd like to see them to, but you wouldn't have much of a choice," he chuckled quietly.

I shrugged.

Great. More betrayal in the room, could this day get any better?!

I walked into the house, things hadn't really changed much. Bubbles avoided my death stare and looked down at her feet, Buttercup returned the glare, nope things really haven't changed between any of us either.

Here's the thing with confrontations at our house, they always end bad. The tension between us all was thick, we all had baggage and all it would take was one smart comment to start a war. Buttercup smirked, she loved confrontations. Each one ended worse than the last, and she was ready to throw dirt at someone. That someone was me.

"Blossom, how are you?" Bubbles said breaking the silence.

I shrugged, "What does it matter?"

She twiddle her thumbs and sighed, "Oh, I was curious. That's all."

"I'm fine."

"Selfish bitch," Buttercup muttered.

I rolled my eyes, I refused to stoop to her level of immaturity.

"Why don't I get the old boxes you wanted, Bubbles," John said, excusing himself from the tension.

Buttercup looked at me and her smirk widened, "So Bitch, what's your problem? Are you mad about the stick up your ass or are you just this much of a-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Buttercup," I said.

Bubbles nodded her head, "Neither do I. But can we just work on fixing our issues. I hate fighting with you guys."

"For sixteen years and then some, I could go another forty," Buttercup rolled her eyes, "So did you have sex with Brick again? Were you on your hands and knees for him again? He is in town... And married, isn't that what you go for?"

I shook my head, it's starting again. That pot is boiling and about to explode.

"Buttercup..." Bubbles said in a warning tone.

She glared at me, "The last time you said to me was... Oh yeah! I hope you die, you stupid ass whore. That's for being a shitty sister, I hope my kids don't turn out like you of all people, I'd rather be with Brick again that you in any life" something along that line!"

"Well, it was true. I mean, he did sleep with you too, but I'm not surprised you did sleep with all the guys you came into contact with," I said smugly.

"But who still wants him? Just you, you little bitch! I love your kids, they may have two shitty parents but at least I know my limits. Oh wait? They don't know do they? That daddy left never wanted mommy in the first place," she spat viciously.

"Shut up."

"Girls, how about we just stop talking about this entirely, huh? I like that idea," Bubbles suggested, but she was to late and the pot had already bursted into sharp pieces.

"Bubbles, shut up! You slept with him too and the reason we cut you off was because everything was about you! The world revolved around Blossom! We breathe air 'cause of Blossom! Stop complaining about everything, I told people by accident and you do what? Call me a bad sister, well you treat me like shit all the time and I slip up once and I'm the evil step-sister!?"

I frowned at her, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Buttercup. I don't really care anymore."

"No, you only care about your boyfriend Brick, who wants absolutely nothing to do with you or your kids!" She growled, her livid lime green eyes had fire hidden in them and she was ready to pounce.

"I don't need him, but what about Ace? You got pregnant with Butch's daughter and what happened? Oh yeah, you both end up together right...? Nope, you didn't care about him, just that you ruined what would have been a lovely marriage, simple as that!"

"..."

"..."

"I hate you, I wish you died in labor. I wish you were hit by a bus, then I'd never have to remember having a slut for a sister,"Buttercup said, she grabbed her jacket and left with a loud slam.

"She's right you know," Bubbles sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

I looked up at her and scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"You turned into such a... Jerk after that party. Even when we told you he didn't really feel the same, you'd snap at us and call us out on our problems."

"Bubbles, shut the f-"

"Let me finish, you little idiot!" Bubbles, sweet innocent Bubbles snapped at me, I was too shocked to reply, "You have no idea how guilty we felt, we gave you crappy advice. We dress up up like that. We screwed up. So when it "slipped out" it wasn't Buttercup who did it, she was covering for me."

She paused, and wiped a stray tear away.

"When you were in the hospital, Brick had come back to the school to get some papers... Everyone practically threw a festival for him," she paused, "But after school, he walked up to me and asked for you."

"Bubbles, I didn't kn-"

"Let me finish, I told him you never wanted to see him again... That you had moved on... I didn't tell him he got you pregnant, I didn't tell him any real detail, I made sure to be as discreet as possible."

A long silence followed as a smirked curled on her lips and her eyes lit up, "He wanted to say that he was sorry and that he missed you, that he tried calling you and that you weren't answering."

I felt warmth rush to my cheeks, Bubbles giggled at me, "You haven't changed."

I smiled gently at her, "Neither have you."

"I hope one day yo-"

The door burst open and it was, of course, Buttercup.

"What the hell are you talking about?! ...Of course you keep you mouth shut, let the idiot put two and two together... Yeah, I'm with the bitch and happy days... HAPPY DAYS IS BUBBLES! YOU'RE WIFE YOU ASSWIPE!... THE BITCH IS BLOSSOM, KEEP UP BOOMER!"

"..."

"It's not your secret to share idiot, family or not!" She yelled into her black iPhone and groaned before facing us again.

She glared at us and scoffed, "When do you plan on telling Brick he has kids?"

"Probably never?"

She placed a hand on her hip, "Well, I'm going to speeding ticket because some bitch told Brick he has kids, now Boomer wants to spill his guts, even though its none of his business... Wanna go crash it with me or what?"

I nodded my head, "I'll never be able to understand you."

"Neither can my husband, you'll be fine," she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you leave a while ago?" I asked.

"No," she sighed, "Bubbles kept my keys and the next time you talk shit about my family, I kick your ass sister or not."

"We'll see," I mumbled, she hasn't changed either.

"Yeah, only back then no ones perception of life was going to get ruined," She rolled her eyes as we headed out the door.

Once inside the car, Buttercup at the steering wheel she turned to me and smirked, "You need to distract Brick, do grab some clothes from the back and change... Make sure it's too his taste... And don't sleep with him this time."

* * *

**This was a little rushed, I wanted to put something up because I wanted to update all my stories and I'm getting my computer fixed so it might be a while.**

**Review!**


End file.
